Odd Beginnings
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: Harry Potter, 15, never went to Hogwarts, he has been a runaway since the age of nine, once he is found, a new life begins for him in the wizarding world.
1. Meeting

**disclamer:**_I don't own Harry Potter or anything, and I'm broke so trying to sue me is a waste of time_

* * *

15 year Harry Potter glanced in a store window, catching his reflection when he did, his unruly black hair was streaked red, his ears were pierced in many spots, he wore the usual cloths almost any teen his age likes to wear, black, black, and more black. He also saw someone looking at him, not in the usual, look at that freak way, in more of a 'holy crap I think I know you' kind of way.

Being found by anyone in the wizarding world was one of his problems. He always hid his scar, but once in awhile someone actually remembers you.

Harry quickly made his way down the slightly crowded sidewalk; he had to get away from whoever it was. The last thing he needed today was another lie, or whatever. He found himself at his apartment which he shared with another boy who was a few years older than himself. Harry Potter had disappeared from wizarding radar when he turned nine, he knew full well who he was, but he didn't want to be anyone's savior. He just wanted to live as normal a life that a boy like himself could.

It helped that his roomie was also from the wizarding world, a graduate from one of the schools, he had been teaching Harry magic for four years. Harry, who now was going to a public high school whenever it suited him, was on the verge of getting expelled, it wasn't like he was dumb or anything, actually he was smarter than he usually let on, but six fights in the past two weeks could get a person thrown out easily. Harry didn't care in the least. He already had a decent job as a bar tender even though he was underage, where he lived no one cared.

"Dave, you here?" Harry yelled as he bolted the door.

"Yep, in the kitchen." A voice returned.

Harry slipped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He silently studied his roommate who at the time was trying (emphasize _trying_) to cook.

Dave had bleached blond hair, brown eyes, and a funny nature. He loved to make people laugh, but Harry knew that his laughing chocolate brown eyes could turn to ice in a matter of seconds if you made him angry. He was a formidable opponent in a duel or fight with magic or without. His wiry frame hid his true power. He had a right hook that could knock someone into next week, Harry should know, that's how they met.

"What's up?" Dave asked when Harry finally took pity on him and took over the cooking.

"Well I escaped from someone who recognized me I think, got the book you've been looking for, and found a kick-ass leather trench coat I'm gonna buy with some of my savings."

"Good day it seems." Dave laughed softly at the old joke that they shared. Always say your problems quickly and get it over with, then get onto the good stuff.

"So what's new with you?" Harry asked.

"Completely nothing, my life is so boring compared to the life of the famous run away, Harry Potter."

Harry flipped him off, and then returned to cooking dinner. Another laugh came from Dave.

After dinner, which was a little burnt, but Harry managed to save most of it, Harry and Dave were sitting in front of the tube watching some sort of detective show. Harry knew Dave only watched it because he thought the girl in it was hot even though he denied it.

Right when the show was about to end, there were about five loud pops like gunshot almost from one of the bed rooms. Both of the males sitting on the couch knew what that meant.

Each reaching into their pockets, they grabbed their ever handy wands, and silently crept over to the door of the room they just heard the popping noises coming from. They both stood outside the door, one on each side, Harry held up a hand, on the count of three he was going to open the door. One……The prepared themselves for the worst……two…..they figured out what curses they would use…..Three…..lets kick some ass. Harry twisted the doorknob and shoved the door open; they both stepped into the doorway and were met with five other wands.

All Harry could say was "shit."

"Shit" rang out through the deadly silent room. Everyone was on edge, the two boys knew they were outnumbered, but weren't planning on going down without a fight.

A man stepped forward, "Which one of you is Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Harry countered with a slight snarl, which made one of the armed people jump.

"If you don't tell us, we'll just have to take both of ya in, so make it easier on yourself and tell us." The man was becoming agitated, Harry could easily tell.

Harry stepped forward, "I am, but whatever it is you want I'm not interested, so fuck off and leave me alone."

One of the witches present gasped, this couldn't be Harry Potter, he would never talk like that.

"We have orders to bring you in Mr. Potter, so you should make it easier on yourself and your friend by coming peacefully." The man was talking again.

Dave stepped forward next to Harry, "Please leave, he just wants to be left alone, can't you people see that? Are you that stupid that you can't tell, or is it just general denial that your 'savior' doesn't want to be involved in this whole saving the world thing?"

"Dave, stop, this isn't your fight." Harry growled.

"But Harry….." Dave stuttered he had never seen Harry this angry before.

"Go back into the living room." It was an order, and Dave had to comply.

"Whatever, you don't have anything on me, you can't hold me, I really don't belong to your world, and I don't give a damn about you people, got it?" Harry gave them a look that could freeze hell.

Some of the armed witches and wizards took a step back at that.

"All I know is that I have orders to bring you in." The man in front said again.

"Well what if I don't want to go?" Harry asked as evenly as he could manage, which wasn't very much.

"We'll have to take you by force." The older man stated without a thought.

The next thing everyone in the room knew, they were in the middle of a full fledged fight, Harry could really throw some nasty stuff, also, if someone got close enough to him so he could take a swing at them, you'd better look out.

By the end of it all, Harry had successfully knocked two of the five trained aurrors out, one by magic, one by a good old fashioned roundhouse punch. Two of the aurrors jumped him, and in a flurry of fists, feet and curses, not the magic kind, Harry was finally subdued.

Harry fought the aurrors the whole way to the room in which they left him with a guard of course. The guard, who was a middle-age, slightly balding man looked nervous. Harry, since he was in a very bad mood, decided to make a point of being a pain in the ass.

"Hey, baldie, where are we?" Harry asked the guard.

"The ministry of magic." The guard replied weakly.

"Oh great, first I'm kidnapped, then I'm thrown into this hell hole, your minister couldn't take care of himself, let alone the wizarding world." Harry snorted. "Tell Fudge to give the job to someone who isn't D.A.S and can actually do it right."

At that moment, three people walked into the room, the guard looked rather relieved.

"D.A.S Mr. Potter, what would that mean?" An older man that Harry knew from pictures was Albus Dumbledore, one of the strongest wizards in the world, and headmaster of Hogwarts, asked, eyes twinkling.

"Dumb as shit, that's what the minister is." Harry slowly said, as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh I see." His eyes laughed even though he outwardly didn't, "well you better not let him hear you say that, he is a bit sensitive."

"Whatever." Harry glared at the older man, "I'm outta here, you people couldn't hold me if you wanted to." Harry got up, but a force pushed him back, the old man, Harry angrily thought. "What the fuck do you people want? A hero? Well I sure ain't that, I have no idea why you people need me. All I want is to be left the hell alone. I'm not interested in being your liberator, savior or whatever you people want from me, in fact I think when I get out of here, I'll go jump off a bridge just to show you."

"Harry, I think you owe me an explanation, but first I will give you one. I was the one who sent you to live with the Dusleys, your blood relatives, I was the one who set up wards to keep you safe, I was the one who took the fall when you disappeared, I was the one who had to explain to your godfather that he couldn't adopt you when he got out of Azkaban two months ago, that you had run away and we hadn't been able to locate you for six years, I was the one who watched a grown man cry." Dumbledore sighed, and then looked Harry in he eyes.

"I….I have a god father?" Harry, for once didn't have anything else to say.

"Yes, Sirus Black, your father's best friend, innocent of all charges of murder, is your godfather." Dumbledore waved his hand, and a cup of tea appeared in front of him, "I think you owe me an explanation now, also, would you fancy a cup of tea?"

Harry shook his head, "The Dusley's are the worst people I have ever met, and I have met a lot of people in my life, they don't deserve to be part of the human race."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore tilted his head slightly to the side.

"WHY IS THAT? WHY IS THAT? Harry yelled, "THIS IS WHY." Harry let down the spell he had up to alter his appearance slightly; actually all it did was change the color of his eye. His eye was white. He was blind in one eye.

Someone gasped, Dumbledore held up a hand to silence everyone. "Harry did the Dusley's do this to you?"

"Yep, this isn't all they did either." Harry quietly said the last part, it seemed only Dumbledore heard it.

"Could young Mr. Potter here and I could have a few moments alone?" Dumbledore politely asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Everyone quickly exited the room.

"Harry, could you tell me all of what the Dusley's did to you?"

"Tell you? I could do better, I could show you." Harry took off his t-shirt and turned his back to Dumbledore, there were lines crisscrossing it, scars, it looked as if someone had whipped him with a belt or horse whip. Even after six years the scars were still bold.

"Harry." Dumbledore said weakly, "I'm sorry I had no idea."

"It was fine for awhile, I could live with the beatings and them starving me, but when I turned eight, that's when things got worse, Mr.Dusley….." Harry couldn't finish.

Dumbledore nodded his head; he understood what Harry was saying. "I think that we can get the Dusley's brought up on charges of abuse, especially Mr.Dusley. I'm sure Azkaban is looking for someone to fill your godfather's cell." Dumbledore knew Azkaban would never take Muggles, but other wizarding prisons would, he just wanted to make a point.

Harry, who was putting his shirt back on, looked Dumbledore in the eyes, Harry's dead eye just staring ahead, "I'm sorry, I just…I guess I thought I didn't have anything left to look forward to in life. I really had no idea that I still had someone in this world."

"Harry, my boy, you have many people left in this world, people who care about you, like your friend Dave, Sirius, your dad's other friend Remus Lupin, and most of all, you have me." Dumbledore smiled at the boy.

For the first time in a long time Harry truly smiled, it was a quick one though because he didn't want anyone to think he was becoming soft.

* * *

Please review, I'm a very very slow typer, so my chapter might take a little longer than I liketo finish.


	2. werewolf's and barfights

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys really know how to make a girl feel good:) I think I'll get more chapters up real soon considering the fact I'm pratically snowed inside my house. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. Also, if your looking for the disclamer, its in the first chappie.**

* * *

Harry Potter walked in the front door of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

Dave ran out into the living room, "Thank god your ok, I heard all the noise, and was just about to come help when it all stopped, and you guys were gone, I was worried."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry so much, your hair will turn gray." Harry plopped down on the couch with a humph.

"So what did they want you to do?" Dave sat down next to him.

"Talk, they just wanted to have a chat with me." Harry sighed.

"So you're not in trouble or anything."

"Nope, everything's just peachy, other than the fact that I'm moving out." Harry closed his eyes and waited for Dave to start yelling, but it never came.

"Fine."

"Fine? It's alright with you? I mean, I was expecting the whole works, how will you pay your rent? Who will cook and do the laundry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You sound more worried than I should." Dave laughed, and then became serious, "Harry, I always knew this day would come, when you'd return to your place, where you belong, and……I'll miss you, but I know it's for the best."

"Was that rehearsed?" Harry quipped.

"Yep, a couple hundred times." Both of them laughed at that.

The next morning, the two of them took off from work and spent some time together. Harry bought the coat he wanted and some more black eye liner, he wanted to make an impression in his new home just for the heck of it, and Dave bought him a new pair of boots for a going away gift.

Harry bought Dave some more hair bleach and said, "Your roots were beginning to show." Dave got a kick out of that.

By afternoon, the boys were sitting at a table in a café eating lunch, they got a couple of odd looks, Harry was used to it, with his rather odd appearance, like the black eyeliner and such, it drew unwanted attention to him, but he didn't really care, he just wanted to be himself. In fact he didn't care what anyone else except Dave, Dumbledore, and this Sirius fellow, his godfather thought of him.

Harry and Dave played a game while they waited for their food, it was you look at people, and try to guess who they are, what their job is, and all that stuff. It was really funny, some of the stuff they came up with.

A very large woman, wearing a drab brown business suit walked by when it was Harry's turn, he said "Her name is Hannah, she works as a secretary during the day, and a stripper in a bar at night." Both of them broke down laughing, Harry was holding his sides, tears were coming out of Dave's eyes, just the thought of that brought on a new fit of laughter."

"God Harry, you have the dirtiest imagination, I pity whoever your new roommate will be." Dave managed to choke out after calming himself down and taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, on that topic of that Dave, who is your new roommate gonna be, I know you can't take care of the rent by yourself."

Dave smiled evilly at Harry then replied, "Remember Sara, that girl you met last week?"

"Yeah, the hot brunette." Harry smirked.

"Well, she decided to move in with me." Dave readied himself for the comeback.

"Well, I pity her, she'll have to cook, clean, and do your laundry because you are utterly pathetic, also, she'll have to put up with well_ you_."

Harry's true feelings must have shown through his sarcastic facade, because Dave looked him in the eyes, or eye, and said, "Harry, no one, I mean no one even a really hot girl could take your place, you hear me, I just need a roommate, if you ever need a place to crash or whatever, don't hesitate to ask, just call or show up, your always welcome."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Dave, you might regret that though." Harry laughed as did Dan.

"I should watch what I say, shouldn't I?" Dave asked no one in particular.

Harry didn't answer, he already knew the answer, right now, he was actually beginning to feel nervous. 'I couldn't be nervous.' Harry thought to himself. 'It must have been the coffee or something.'

Later that day, Harry carefully dressed, no one could expect _him _to wear a suit and tie, he just wore some of his nicer cloths. Baggy black pants, a black shirt that says, what's wrong with strange in red lettering (I was actually going to buy that shirt, but I'm broke), his new combat boots, and his leather coat that reached his knees. He put on his black eyeliner and earrings; he psyched himself up as well. 'Maybe I am nervous.' He thought to himself.

After making sure he had everything he picked up his bag, and went into the living room. Dan and Sara were waiting there.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't paint your room pink or anything while you're gone." Sara reassured him with a smile.

"You better not." Harry stuck his hand out to shake Dave's hand, but instead found himself pulled into a hug, he immediately stiffened up, remembering when he was little at the Dusley's, but after a second he relaxed. Dave let go of him, and Harry said, "Thanks for everything Dave, if you need anything at all, I mean anything, let me know. Got it?" Harry smiled sadly at his roommate who had taught him everything he knew about magic, which was about as much as an average fifth year.

"Sure Harry, I'll keep that in mind when I get into another bar fight." Dave and Harry laughed at that one, Sara just watched with amusement, not understanding the inside joke.

"See you guys. Sara don't let this idiot destroy the apartment, keep him away from sharp objects, and don't let him stay up past his bed time." Harry said as he walked out the door.

"Sure think boss man, see ya around." Sara said as Harry closed the door, leaving his old life for his new one in the world of magic.

A man was waiting out front, sitting on a bench, reading a paper. As he saw Harry he folded his paper up and walked over to him. "Harry?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Harry looked at the man, for some odd reason he looked familiar.

"I'm Remus Lupin, your dad and uncle's friend. Wow you have grown up, I remember when you were just a baby……" Remus trailed off.

Harry smiled; the man wasn't judging him from his appearance, which was unusual. He might like this guy, especially if he knew his father. "So we're off to the Leaky Cauldron, right?" Harry asked as they began walking.

"Yes, I assume you've been there before." Remus kept glancing at Harry, like he couldn't believe Harry was actually there, or Harry was going to disappear again.

"Once or twice, but I never got a good look around." Harry followed Remus into the pub.

"You're going to love it here. Your godfather is so excited, it's been a long time since I've seen him so happy, and I mean he was actually humming. It was rather disturbing, completely out of character for that man." Remus was babbling, but Harry didn't mind, he liked something about this guy, something off, but whatever was off seemed to fit him. Whatever it was Harry felt comfortable around him.

Remus was greeted, but didn't stop to chat; he just said a polite hello. An odd man, who looked drunk, staggered up to them. "Hey wolfie, lookin good, when's the next full moon again I seem to forget." The man slurred the words so much that they were hardly recognizable.

Harry, remembering how Mr.Dusley would get drunk and beat him when he was younger, stiffened up. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a drunken man, he worked in a bar, but this seemed…well too personal.

"Mr. Pine, I really wish you would stop this foolishness and get back to whatever you were doing, I am in a hurry." Lupin tried to make his way around the man, but he stepped in front of Lupin.

"Why wolf boy, is there a full moon tonight?" Turning to Harry, "Who is this freak, your boyfriend, a little young for someone your age werewolf isn't he?"

Lupin's face began to turn red, no one stepped forward to help, not even the friendly bartender, they just watched the action.

"What I do is none of your buissness, Jacob, now let us go." Lupin practically growled.

The man's face turned slightly redder, a drunken man is not a rational man, and Harry knew that for a fact. When Pine took a swing at the rather small Lupin, Harry who had been standing in the background lept into action. Pine's first swing missed, but as he was about to try again. Harry grabbed his arm and twisted. He had the larger man in an arm lock.

"Let me go you damn kid." The drunken man bellowed, as the amazed crowd watched the boy holding the man. The more he struggled against Harry's lock, the more painful it got for him. Finally, after Pine's arm gave a sickening crack as it clearly broke, Harry let go.

That was when all hell broke loose. Usually the Leaky Cauldron was a relatively calm place, but since layoffs at the ministry had started, the unemployed flocked to the bars to get drunk and forget all their problems even though they knew they were only getting deeper into the debit they were already in.

The fighting began so quickly Lupin couldn't react quickly enough, and got decked hard enough to knock him into a wall in a daze. Harry, fortunately, knew what was going to happen, and used his years of fending for himself on the street and in the bar for his advantage.

The bartender, who gave up breaking up the mad bar fight after being kicked hard in the shin, took refuge behind the bar. Harry truly knew what to do in this situation; in fact he was enjoying himself immensely. As he left hooked a guy hard enough to break his nose cleanly, he was tackled from behind. 'Damn.' He thought to himself as he kicked the man in the face as he struggled to get up, 'these people are psycho.'

Lupin, as he recovered from the blow, searched for Harry frantically in the chaos, saw him smoothly taking control of the situation, sort of like he saw this everyday.

Lupin decided to stay out of it, figuring that he wasn't the best candidate to have in a physical fight, he was more of a nascence than a help.

By the time a ministry official came and broke up the fight, Harry had effectively put seven men out of the fight with different injuries, while he sustained few.

When the two finally got out the door, Harry began laughing, Lupin was worried he might have been hit a little too hard in the head, and considered taking him to St.Murgo's.

When Harry saw Lupin looking at him, seemly concerned, he choked out, "I didn't think the first few minutes of my new life here would begin with another bar fight." That even made Remus laugh at the irony.

Finally when they recovered from their laughing fit, Harry said, "So you're a werewolf."

Remus nodded his head; Harry could tell he was ashamed about that.

"That's really cool." Harry told him truefully.

That made Remus smile genuinely. "You know you really kick but in there, I didn't know anyone your age could fight like that, you looked like a trained aurror."

"Thanks." Harry replied, that was when Remus noticed Harry's face was badly bruised, his eyes were beginning to blacked, he had blood slowly trickling out of his nose, and his lip seemed to be split.

"That looks pretty nasty, you're godfather is going to kill me for this." Remus groaned.

"You don't look great yourself." Harry said, at first Remus thought it was a insult until Harry pointed to Remus's jaw, where he had a had knock. He really hadn't noticed the pain until Harry mentioned it.

"Thanks." Remus joked.

Harry smiled at the man's lousy try at sarcasm, but all hope was not lost, Harry had a lot of practice in the field of sarcasm.

"Well, here we are." Remus held out his hand, written on it was number 12 Grimwald Place. Harry was about to ask what that meant when a building mysteriously appeared between the two buildings next to it. The plaque outside the door read the same thing as Remus's hand did. Harry followed the man up the door. Remus pulled a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door.

As the two entered, Remus signaled Harry to be quiet as they went up the stairs. As they reached the top of the landing, Harry's heart began to race. When they reached a door in the hall that led off the landing, Lupin knocked. "Remus is that you, come on in." A deep voice, filled with pain, sorrow, but happiness at the same time said. Remus turned the doorknob, and Harry thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest. He was going to finally meet his Godfather, the closest thing to family he had left.

* * *

**Harry will meet meet his godfather in the next chapter, I should have it up soon. Please review!**


	3. Moony and Padfoot

**Thanks for the really nice reviews, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I stupidely decided to try my hand a snowboarding, remind my bruised butt never to do that again.**

**Disclamer: in first chapter**

* * *

As the door opened, Harry held his breath, as the twosome walked into the room, Harry noted his surroundings, they were in some sort of Library or study. Sitting in a chair in front of the fire was a man, his shoulder length hair was tied back in a pony tail, he was wearing blue jeans and a deep maroon t-shirt. His eyes were what caught his attention, they seemed to have seen too much in his life time, they were filled with tales of pain and suffering, he was a man, who knew death all too well.

The man stood up, "H……Harry, is that really you?" The man stuttered.

Harry merely nodded his head, the two regarded each other for a second, then the man swept over, and pulled him into a tight embrace, Harry, as an instinct tightened his muscles, ready to break free and run, but remembering who this man was, he could trust him, Harry let his guard down and hugged the man back. That was the first time Harry had truly felt loved, or that he remembered it was his first real hug by anyone other than Dave, who had hugged him for the first time before he left.

"So you're Sirius Black, huh?" Harry asked once the older man let go of him.

"Yep, that's one thing I'm sure of right now, so your Harry Potter, huh, you look like your dad. Oh wait; you have your mother's eyes." Sirius said in a rush, causing Harry to smile sadly.

Noting the boy's sadness, he immediately wanted to ask what was wrong, Lupin saw this, but gave Sirius a look that said, 'don't even think about it.' He got the point quick enough.

"Let's go into the kitchen so I can get a better look at you." Sirius said, noticing that it was rather dark in he room and he could hardly see Harry, he was glad he had a baby picture of Harry, or otherwise he wouldn't know that it really was Harry.

Once the three got to the kitchen and Sirius got a good look at Remus, he had to ask, "What happened to you?"

"Well, I'm not clear on the details…" Remus reached up and touched the bruise on his jaw. "But you might like to ask your godson, he knows how to handle himself in a fight."

Sirius turned to his godson, finally getting a good look at him, after seeing the blackened eyes, dried blood, and split lip, he weakly tried some sarcasm to lighten up the moment. "You always leave me out of the good stuff Mooney. Can't you wait until I'm with you to get into get into a good fight?"

"Mooney?" Harry asked as he pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Oh yeah, we really haven't talked much, considering the fact you just arrived, but Remus's nickname is Mooney, mine is Padfoot, and your father's was Prongs. It was rather funny at the time, and the nicknames stuck." Sirius explained as he sat down at the table.

"Why did you guys get those nicknames exactly?" Harry questioned.

"Well, since you already know I'm a werewolf, I guess you can tell why I'm Mooney. Sirius and your father were Animagus Sirius is a dog, and your father was a stag. They would accompany me, without anyone knowing of course, when I turned each full moon. It was rather nice to have some company while I was wild like that; we had a lot of interesting adventures together." Remus smiled as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Yeah, we called ourselves the Marauders, we were the pranksters of the school, I don't think we ever had a day that we weren't in detention. Dumbledore nearly blew a gasket when we turned the whole hallway leading to his office hot pink. Those were the days…." Sirius lost himself in the past for a second, maybe reliving the memory of Dumbledore's usually calm face turning a livid red."

Harry smiled; I'd like to become an Animagus." Harry said to no one in particular, both Mooney and Padfoot exchanged looks, evil looks if there ever were any. They both knew what they were eventually going to do in Marauder fashion.

"So anyone want something to eat?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Both Harry and Sirius said at the same time, causing the three of them to break out laughing.

"Why don't I take care of your um…face." Sirius suggested.

"Sure, but don't fix the black eyes." Harry received an odd look from Sirius at that request, "Girls always fall for the whole bad boy kind of thing, they seem to go for the black eyes." Sirius and Remus laughed, remembering their days at Hogwarts when Sirius was the bad boy lady's man.

"Oh god, Padfoot, I remember that was what you said when Gregory Marsh decked you in third year." Remus started laughing again, dropping the tray of sandwiches he was carrying.

Suddenly the tray stopped in mid-air, nothing hit the ground, to the amazement of Remus and Sirius. Harry, who simply shrugged as the sandwich plate landed in front of him took one and began eating.

"Harry, did you do that?" Remus asked after a second of silence.

"Mummph." The boy said through a mouthful of food. After he swallowed he shrugged and said, "Yeah, why, I always do that."

"Where is your wand at?" Remus asked.

"With the rest of my stuff, out in the hall, why?" Harry asked before he grabbed another sandwich.

"You just did wandless magic." Sirius simply said.

"So….." Harry said like a normal teenager, which caused Sirius to smile because Harry was anything but normal.

"Wandless magic is a….rare talent, it usually takes a lot of practice and precision, also it is supposed to be very tiring." Remus said.

"Did you know you sound just like a text book?" Harry said, causing Sirius to snort and receive a nasty look from Lupin.

"So Harry, you ready to see your new room?" Sirius asked, seeing Harry covering up a yawn.

"Sure." The boy, who painfully reminded him of Lily and James, got up and followed Sirius and Remus into the hall, where Remus picked up Harry's items, using magic and levitated them up the stairs in from of the three people heading up the stairs.

"Here we are." Sirius said as he opened a door to a large bedroom which had its own bathroom attached.

"Wow this is great." Harry said as he walked in.

Remus put Harry's bags down on the floor. "If you see something moving around in your room at night or if it's on your bed, looking at you, don't worry, he's harmless."

"What?" Harry asked, looking at Remus like he suddenly sprouted wings.

"He means Kreature(sp?) The house elf, he's a bit loony, I think he has spent too much time alone, he is completely harmless, just a bit spooky." Sirius said with a smile at the boy's double take.

"Um…Ok, sure." Harry said, he sat down on the large bed, "Hey Sirius, would you mind if I put up a couple of posters and such in here."

"No problem, I thought you'd want to, so I took all the pictures off the walls." Sirius smiled. "Well see you in the morning Harry, I'm glad you decided to come, I really need some better company than him." Sirius pointed at Remus, who was off in his own little world thinking.

Harry smiled and had to laugh at the fact that Remus hadn't even noticed he was being insulted.

"Night Sirius, Night Remus." Harry said as Sirius shoved the still thinking Mooney out the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit akward but it will get better. Please review and give me some more ideas to work with, thanks.**


	4. My Wicked Eye

**Thanks for the reviews they were very encouraging, I haven't given up on snowboarding, I just don't have enough snow to pratice on now, the sun was out all day, and bye bye wet white stuff, well enjoy, I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can, Please review.**

* * *

About 3:00 Harry awoke screaming from particularly bad nightmare. As he sat breathing hard, sweat soaking him, Sirius came running into the room, wand out, looking around wildly.

"Harry are you Ok?" Sirius asked, not seeing anyone else in the room.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Harry said as Sirius put his wand back into his robe pocket. Suddenly Remus came bolting into the room, wand out.

"Was someone screaming?" Remus asked, causing both Harry and Sirius to begin to laugh.

Sirius was able to choke out, "Took ya long enough Mooney," Between laughing.

Remus growled something under his breath and pocked his wand.

Harry suddenly noticing that he was clad only in his boxers, which exposed his scared upper body, tried to hide as well as he could under his sheets.

Sirius noticing Harry's behavior was stumped, something weird was up with this kid, and they were all men there. "Well Harry we'll be letting you get back to sleep, if you need anything just give one us a holler."

As the door closed, Harry laid back in the soft bedding, 'that was close' he thought to himself. Harry finally got to sleep a couple of hours later, but it seemed as though he had just closed his eyes when his small watch alarm went off, signaling that it was time to get up.

He took a shower, and changed into a pair of baggy black pants, a black sweatshirt that said Linkin Park, and combat boots. He carefully applied his black eyeliner, he was extra careful because his black eyes were directly in the path of his eyeliner. Harry quickly ran a comb through his naturally messy hair and headed downstairs.

"Morning Harry," Remus said as Harry walked into the kitchen. "Sirius will be back in a bit; he went to pick up a muggle paper at the news stand.

Harry's stomach growled as he smelled the pancakes Remus was cooking, causing the werewolf to start laughing. "It'll be done in a minute."

Remus put a stack of pancakes on the table as Sirius walked in the front door. "I smell food." He stated simply, and plunked down in a chair next to Harry.

"Yes Sirius it is food, it seems someone decided to use his head this morning." Moony chuckled, then sat down, trying to grab some pancakes without getting his hand bit off.

As the three of them washed the dishes afterward, Sirius said, "Some of the order will be along later, I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you Harry."

"I'm sure it's because of my stunning personality and my bright intellectual conversations." Harry said sarcastically, earning a laugh from both men.

"Oh yeah Harry, Sirius and I were wondering if you needed anything else, we were hoping to get you a welcoming present, but we have no idea of what you like." Remus said.

"Well anything black usually works, but I was hoping someone could help be charm my guitar so I could play it on Hogwarts grounds." Harry said, flinging his dishrag at Sirius's head, hitting him right on.

"Well, I'm off to finish decorating my room if it's alright with you two." Harry said as he headed up towards his room.

About an hour later, Harry had put up his band posters of Linkin Park, Slipknot, Evanescence, Smile Empty Soul, and such, put a spell on the wall paper, without the use of his wand of course, so the magic use couldn't be traced, to turn it black. Happy with his work, Harry pulled out his electric guitar, it was falling apart and scratched up pretty badly, other than that, it was a good guitar.

Harry started to play, it was not loud because Harry had used Dave's amp, he had just brought his own older mini travel amp.

He was so involved in his music in a minute, he didn't even hear Remus knocking, and then entering his room after not receiving a reply. After the song ended, Remus began to clap, startling Harry.

"Wow Harry you're really good." Remus remarked.

"Thanks." Harry replied automatically.

"Some of the order members are beginning to arrive, I think it would be best for you to be downstairs, in fact, I believe Molly Weasely is brining her children along, as well as their friend from school, Hermione I believe." Remus said as they headed down the stairs to the living room/dining room area.

"Cool." Harry replied, trying to picture the members of the order's faces when they finally meet the famous Harry Potter, who by the way is dressed in all black, wearing eye liner, and having two black eyes. It should prove to be interesting all right.

Harry sat down next to Sirius on the couch as order members began to arrive. Every one of them stared pointedly at Harry, especially at his scar.

"Hey Sirius, you think they're admiring my hair or what?" Harry joked, as a girl with bubblegum pink hair walked straight into the wall beside the door because she was staring at his scar.

Sirius broke out laughing at the pink girl, "Good one Tonks, by the way this is my godson, Harry."

Tonks nodded and smiled, then walked into the other room, through the door this time though. After that a crashing sound could be heard, and someone yelling, "Tonks, you clumsy nitwit."

Sirius and Remus laughed, Harry, a bit confused with what was happening simply smiled and watched his two new housemates, Remus then went to the next room to make sure nothing was seriously hurt.

Albus Dumbledore arrived a few minutes alter, Sirius had left to find Kreature, so Harry was alone in the living room with him.

"So Harry, how are you enjoying your new family?" Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"Well, lets just say, there's never a dull moment." Harry looked away from the older man, not wanting him to see that he has put the cover up charm on his eye again.

"I know what you mean, I had those two and you mother and father at Hogwarts, at the same time, they were quite a handful."

Harry smiled at that, but it quickly faded when Dumbledore said, "Harry, I think it would be best for you if you dropped that spell, I think we both know it is quite annoying and hard to concentrate of keeping it up."

"Sir….." Harry started, but seeing how arguing was no use, Harry slowly dropped the spell, muttering evil thinks the whole time.

"Isn't that better?" Dumbledore said with a cheery smile. In all truth, it was better; Harry didn't feel as much strain on his body now.

"Yeah." Harry simply said.

"We have your um…relatives in custody, just so you know, and they will surely be convicted without your testimony, I have ways of getting what I want if you know what I mean." Dumbledore noticing Harry's one eye look towards the floor in shame, quickly said, "There is some brighter news, I was hoping you would bless Hogwarts with your presence this year." Dumbledore smiled as Harry sat up straight, eye looking straight at him.

"Definitely, I mean if it's alright with Sirius and Remus, sure." Harry said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Well, I already talked to both of them, and they readily agreed to your coming." Smiling at Harry's excitement at that he just had to ask one more thing, "One more thing Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore traced a circle around his twinkling eyes.

"Oh, well it seems not everyone appreciates some of Remuses best traits, so, of course we get stuck in the middle of a fight." Harry smiled at the memory, not because he got to deck someone, well that was fun too, but because after it was all over, Remus complimented him, something he didn't get too many of.

"Well it seems you know how to take care of yourself…." Dumbledore trailed off as a cheery round woman with a friendly face walked into the living room, followed by a man with bright red hair and a weary face, tow older boys probably into their twenty's, two red headed identical twin boys who seemed slightly older than Harry, A boy about his age with flaming red hair and freckles, a girl who's hair was slightly duller red, but still looked nice, and finally a girl with bushy brown hair and friendly, inquisitive eyes that she squinted as if she read a lot.

Dumbledore got up, as the children, who seemingly knew the drill, plopped down on various peaces of furniture in the living room, each staring at the odd boy in front of them.

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, he'll be joining some of you at school this year, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in your grade, Ginny is a year behind you, and Fred and George are two years ahead of you.

Harry nodded in understanding, he felt rather embarrassed at the attention he was getting today, he was also happy that he would be going to Hogwarts this year, so he didn't really trust his mouth.

"Well, we have the meeting that we must attend, behave yourselves," Mrs.Weasely nodded at her twins in the most part, who were sharing evil smiles just t make their mum nervous.

The four adults walked into the other room, closing the door behind them. For a minute no one moved or said anything, but finally Fred got sick of the silence, "So your really Harry Potter huh?"

Harry nodded.

"Cool, how did you get the black eye?" George chimed in; Harry realized that they couldn't see the other side of his face from their position on the other couch.

"Well, when Remus came to pick me up from the muggle world, a bar fight broke out in the Leaky Caldron, and we happened to be in the middle of it." Harry wasn't sure if they knew Lupin was a werewolf so he left out that was what had caused it, prejudice.

The twins nodded, "Wicked." They both said unanimously.

Harry smiled, and then decided to give them a good shock; he turned and faced them completely, his dead eye looking straight at them, causing them to stop and stair.

"Wicked." Ginny, who had been quiet so far said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," the twins agreed.

"So Harry, you're going to join us at Hogwarts this year," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that." Harry said, feeling that excitement piling up in his chest again.

"Well, all of us are in the Gryffindor house, so we hope you get sorted in as well." Ron added even more awkwardly than Hermione.

"Yeah me too." Harry smiled, "Anyone like music?"

"Yeah," All of the kids chimed in.

"I have a guitar upstairs if you want to try it out." Harry said, trying to lighten them up a bit.

"Sure…." Fred said.

"That'd be peachy." George finished, causing Harry to laugh, and the rest of the kids in the room to roll their eyes, apparently this was a common and annoying this that the twins did often.

As all the kids were heading upstairs, Sirius came out of the dining room and said, Harry, We'd like you to come in here please.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, Please review and give me some more ideas, they really help.**


End file.
